


Saturday is for Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rejection, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Peter are playing Video Games but Sam wants to play something other than video Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday is for Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Ultimate Spider-Man a little while ago and I accidentally started liking SpideyNova...This a little something that popped into my head while I was ignoring my teacher in school.

            Sam Alexander, short, obnoxious, and yet somehow very popular. Apparently he was handsome, funny, and his shortness was a good quality. The girls positively beamed at him when he spoke to them the polar opposite of how they looked at Peter Parker. The two of them never got along. Their introduction was hardly an introduction an introduction at all but rather a barrage of words like creep, freak, jerk, shorty, and nerd. However, they were very much friends (even though it took them awhile before knowing each other’s actual name). How they became friends is unknown but if anyone asked ether of them they would absolutely say that they were friends.

            Saturday, with not one missed is for video games, just the two of them. No matter what came up they would always make time to go over to one or the other’s house and play a multitude of different games. No one thought it strange that this day had to be, they always assumed that it was a simple tradition that just started happening to two male buddies. The only ones confused were the ones who made the day themselves; they did not actually understand why the day was an absolute thing but they tried not to think too much about it too much.

            Today was their Saturday. Sam was over Peter’s early in the morning and they planned to play till the next morning. Peter’s parents would be absent for the next two days and would not be able to tell them to get to bed.

            The first game they played was one where they had to work together to save the universe. Most games involved some part of outer space, Peter never understood why but Sam has an obsession with space. He had probably told him sometime but it was like most of the things the boy spoke about, which was not one of the most brilliant of things he did.

            Peter heard Sam’s voice and said cool to whatever it was he said, he was concentrating too hard on the mission at hand to pay attention to his Hispanic friend. Yet again Sam spoke up in which Peter nodded his head with an mh-hm.

            Sam paused the game using his own controller in which made Peter give out a grumble. “We were getting to the good part, Sam.” He turned toward the boy who was smiling at him. Sam took Peter’s glasses off slowly; if Peter was not confused before he definitely was now.

            “Do you ever think of getting contacts?” Sam questioned staring into Peter’s eyes.

            “Not particularly?” He said in more of a question than a statement. He watched as his friend placed his glasses down on the coffee table than looked back at him.

            The conversation that Sam had one-sidedly with Peter became clear when the ‘blurry’ shorter boy leaned toward him. Sam might have or might not have confessed to him and Peter might have or might not have said he liked him back.

            _“I know this is going to sound extremely weird and this is probably not the best time to say this, but I like you, like a lot.” Sam had said obviously nervous._

            _“Cool.”_

_“Cool? Does that mean you feel the same way?”He had asked happily._

_“Mh-hm”_

Too blind to move, or at least that is what he told himself, Sam’s lips pressed against his own. They felt different than a girl’s (not that he had much experience with them) but it did not feel bad, rather it felt nice. It was only for second but it was clearly long enough to make the perpetrator happy.

Sam dragged his hand down Peter’s chest seductively, clearly looking to do a little more than kissing. Peter pushed him off and went to grab his glasses.

“So want to go against each other this time.” He told Sam, handing him his controller with a smile.

Sam grumbled as he sunk back into the couch with his controller. “Fricken four-eyes.”


End file.
